Inkwell Isle Girls
"Well, ladies. You're gonna like this, 'cause it's all girl power here in Inkwell Isle. Over and over again. Damn straight. Seems my village would be powered with women with jobs, because my village supports women's rights to do their job, unlike any other places in South Korea, where men could mostly do their job. Now these five ''Cuphead female boss would ensure girl power in Inkwell Isle. I knew that their lives would be better when they work out together, but... that's because they remembered that were unfortunately framed for committing crimes to the New Central Powers, mainly the Canopy Kingdom, like stealing cartoon and movie DVDs that Peacock has and/or trying to murder her, trying to steal Squigly's own Leviathan at night, trying to assassinate Parasoul and her younger sister named Umbrella, trying to murder Nadia Fortune, damaging Yu-Wan's restaurant, etc. Now they'll have to find a way to stop being framed so that they can make sure that they will find the ones who are behind of all of this, and even the USRAC War. Now guess what? Cuphead and all of his friends can help them... and us." --Su Ji-Hoon, Girl Power in Inkwell Isle The '''Inkwell Isle Girls '''is the group organization of female Cuphead bosses, some female Cuphead characters and Ms. Chalice, even new allied girls lived Inkwell Isle, so that they will help Cuphead,Cuphead bosses and Mugman since female Cuphead bosses was saved in during Demonic War,even save Ms. Chalice from ghost attack. In during First Beacon War and the start of USRAC War,it happened to many girls in Inkwell Isle are united and founded Inkwell Isle Girls in girl powers to against USRAC invaders and many invaders. Also,they were nicknamed as the '''Inkwell Isle War Ladies' by allied soldiers of Grand Alliance or Beleninsk Pact because of girl patriotism in Inkwell Isle as well. It could be strong power that they are parts of who declared against The Devil and King Dice. They have their allies from Inkwell Isle : National Liberation Front for Inkwell Isle,Provisional People's Army of General Chen (their shortlife allies),National Liberation Front of General Chén,FIRF,Cup Kid Squad,...and some allies from Inkwell Isle. They will be strong like the Preschool Girls and the Allied Candy Nation of Inkwell Isle but not forget Inkwell Isle as their homeland in battle,which they were allies of Cuphead and Mugman.Also,they were having their branches : * Female Army of the Inkwell Isle Girls * Inkwell Isle Girls's Air Force * Inkwell Isle Girls's Naval Force * Inkwell Isle Girls's Guerrilla Force * Inkwell Isle Girls's Ground Force * Inkwell Isle Girls's Special Force * National Liberation Front of Inkwell Isle Girls Members *Angel (Cuphead) *Baroness von Bon Bon (A Ruler of Sugarland. She is leadership to her own minions and her castle (even have her modern army) ,which she could attack at enemies by her candy shotgun.Sometimes,she could be crazy because of someone tough or hurt. She is one of female bosses in Cuphead game.) *Betty Beet *Cala Maria *Carolina Cherry (A liberty president of United Candy States of Sugar Cotletica. She is very liberty that she use her own army to liberate things from enemies but she was former enemy of Baroness Von Bon Bon.And she even support their fellow members by commit sent many weapons to them,especially Baroness Von Bon Bon and Inkwell Isle Girl members of who are leaders of 4 candy nations for make freedoms. She is the one of who a Inkwell Isle Girls member is a liberty leader like Lily Loud) *Clarisse De Sucre Reine (A capitalist queen of Kingdom of Sucreland. She is half-royal,half-capitalist that she is love her royalty and her capitalist policy but her strategy is French strong like Napoléon Bonaparte,which she will have her own army and can use her tactical to attack at enemies in her French strategy,and could wear her custom Napoleon's emperor clothes. She is the one of who a Inkwell Isle Girls member is a first capitalist queen of Sucreland) *Hilda Berg *Ms. Chalice *Lê Cốc Đài Phương (A last Viet Minh soldier of PAVN,General Giap and Ho Chi Minh. She is intelligent because of very patriotic and have her guerrilla and jungle, which she is very clever and hiding any place with build traps for ambush enemies. When become new member, she will teach their fellow members to use guerrilla warfare and win big enemy as well. She is the one of who a Inkwell Isle Girls member is guerrilla fighter like Nương The Coconut Candy) *Natalya Von Konfety (A socialist leader of People's Republic of Sakharland. She is a Marxism–Leninism follower that she is former enemy of Baroness Von Bon Bon after USRAC War. With have her own mobile fortress named Von Konfety Mobile Fortress. She will support Nương The Coconut Candy and their fellow members to defend innocent people in Inkwell Isle with lead her own army. She is one of who nicknamed Sweet Comrades) *Nương The Coconut Candy (A revolutionary patriotic leader of the Socialist Republic of Duongland. She is candy patriotic girl that she is patriotic member of Inkwell Isle Girls with have her own army. She will help their fellow members to be patriotism and could defend Inkwell Isle from any invaders. She is one of who nicknamed Sweet Comrades, also as the one of who a Inkwell Isle Girls member is a guerrilla fighter like Lê Cốc Đài Phương.) *Rumor Honeybottoms *Sally Stageplay Category:Factions Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Cuphead Factions